Soul Hearts
by Zyker
Summary: What happens when souls begin to devour human hearts. The main


**Chapter 1 Peace is over**

Korra sits at the highest point of the air temple starring at the beautiful city that is Republic city. The beautiful city shinning like a new born star, filled the sounds of car's honking, the cheers from the arena she once fought as Maiko's and his foolish brother Bolin partner. Yet despite the distractions, the noises she finds peace. The eqaulist are gone, she has mastered all four elements, benders and non-benders are living as equals and her and Maiko relationship is going smoothly. Yet she feels board, peaceful but board. She leans back looking at the night sky clear as day. The stars are illuminating beautifully. She leans back with both hands

Behind her head and close's her eyes shut. Before she could fall asleep she hears a familiar voice, a strong stern, commanding voice. "Korra" the voice said. She rises up. "Oh hey Tenzin." she jumps down. Tenzin the son of Avatar Ang, the Avatar before Korra and her former Airbending teacher comes dress in the casual airbending clothing. She jumps down from the rooftop and gives Tenzin a hug. Tenzin was like a second father to Korra. After the hug e says "come let's take a walk." They begin to walk to the beach. Since the air temple is on a beach, it was the second best place to the peaceful garden. "It's been a long time since the eqaulist huh." Tenzin said beginning the conversation. Korra nods her head "3 months ago." Tenzin nods. "Now, people have forgotten, about the rebellious group and live in peace with one another." Tenzin says. "Yet you seem board." Korra looks at the peaceful city. "It's not that I don't want peace it's just, but if I knew that the peace would have brought this much boredom, I don't know." She said tiredly. Tenzin sighs, "As young as you are exhibiting natural behavior from a bored teenager." "Why don't you go into the city enjoy yourself, compete in the games like you once did." Korra

Responds with a sigh of her own. "That's not enough." "I want that rush of adrillin, the feeling of how you slip or make one simple mistake your dead, the feeling of knowing you're fighting an enemy equal to your strength." "I don't know I need that feeling, the feeling of being alive again, the feeling of purpose." Tenzin turns around and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Korra as the Avatar you are to bring peace to the world, and sometimes that job can be very boring, but know this." "As long as there people with different opinions, and different beliefs, there will always be a time and place to fight." "It just both happens, there's a powerful avatar in their mist, that there too scared to fight her." They both snicker as Tenzin lets go of her shoulder. Just then one of Tenzin oldest child Jinora came running to him. "Dad, Rohan is making air snot bubbles again." Tenzin sighs "Where did I go wrong with that boy." He says as he shakes his head. He looks at Korra, she smiles and say's "That's your boy." They all laugh, then Tenzin leaves with his daughter. Korra watch as they walk up the stairs back to the air temple. Korra turns around and stares at the city, while still standing on the beach. Just then she hears someone creeping up behind her.

"Tenzin if you're…" She is n shock as she sees a tall figure clothed in black hoody attire from top to bottom. "Who are you and how did you get on this island late at night?" "Did you miss this feeling to, the feeling of fear?" The man says in a deep voice. Korra uses her water bending to cover both her hands with water like tentacles. "Last chance." Korra says. The man puts his hands up and say's "I'm not here to fight you I'm here to warn you." "Of?" Korra says in a curious voice. "That the peace ends tonight." Just then an explosion comes from the air temple. Korra looks in horror then uses her air bending ability to launch her to the front door of the air temple. There she sees Pima's Tenzin wife and the rest of their children Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan. "What happened Korra?" yelled. "I don't know we just herd the roof collapse." Pima answered in a scared voice. "Where's Tenzin?" Korra asked in a scared voice. "Still in the house." Pima said while holding the children and crying. Korra went into the Avatar state, then using the ocean behind her to bring forth a huge wave to put out the fire. As the smoke rose to the sky, half of the roof that was on fire collapse inside the house. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Korra yells as she sees the roof collapse inside. She runs in and begins to lift the fallen Dupree. She does not find the body of Tenzin. She stops after a few minutes of wasting her strength searching for something that was not there. She falls to her knees and begin to cry's Pima comes over to her and wraps her arm around her, the rest of the children follow and they cried the night away.


End file.
